


Retrogift

by butyoumight (orphan_account)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Double Penetration, Drag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-10
Updated: 2006-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/butyoumight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Mikey had a lot less love for the witty banter, and pounded angrily on the door. "Fuck, Frankie, we're going soft out here. Hurry the fuck up."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Retrogift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sweets after we discovered a mutual love of many a kink.

"Frankie, little Frankie, you're taking too long."

Mikey stifled a giggle by biting down on one knuckle, casting a sideways glance at his brother, knocking a staccato rhythm on the bathroom door with both hands.

"Shut up." Came Frank's terse response. "You're lucky I even agreed to this."

Gerard smiled darkly, increasing the tempo to his knocking, his voice taking on a singsong quality. "Hurry up, little Frankie, or you'll regret it."

Frank grumbled audibly. "I regret this already, Gerard."

"You love it, Frankie." Mikey said, meeting Gerard's eyes and returning the dark smile. Frank didn't respond this time, and both of the brothers chuckled.

"God, Frankie, are you getting into it or what? Hurry up, I'm sure you look fine."

Frank grumbled again. "I thought you wanted _pretty_."

Gerard's voice rose into that high pitched singsong again. "You're always pretty, little Frankie."

"Fuck you."

Gerard giggled, high pitched and breathy. "That's going to cost you, Frankie."

"What, are you keeping some sort of chart?"

"You never know."

Mikey had a lot less love for the witty banter, and pounded angrily on the door. "Fuck, Frankie, we're going soft out here. Hurry the fuck up."

"Fine! God, anxious sons of bitches, fucking show you, bossing me around on my birthday and everything." The bathroom door flew open, the Way brothers taking a step back to take in the full sight of their masterminded plot.

Frank bent over to pull up one of his knee length socks before standing straight, crossing his arms over his chest. A short sleeved, white button down shirt, a size too small, strained slightly. A plaid tie reached the top of a tiny matched skirt, which hung loosely off his hips, just barely past the top of his thighs. Three-inch heels forced his feet into a taught point, defining his legs and forcing him to stand up straight or fear losing his balance. Light blush defined his cheekbones, black kohl rims brought out his eyes, and deathly red lipstick emphasized his pout.

Mikey let out a low whistle, and Gerard, less subtle and more of a whore, groped himself blatantly. "You were made for a skirt, little Frankie."

Frank raised a middle finger, prompting a giggle from Mikey at the inclusion of nail polish, the same tint as his lipstick. Frank had certainly done the thing properly.

There was a certain swagger to Gerard's steps as he closed the distance between himself and Frank, trailing fingertips down Frank's hips, hands creeping up his thighs. Frank shivered, legs twitching slightly. Gerard smiled darkly as his fingertips reached the waistband of the skirt unobstructed. "Slut."

Frank protested at this, taking a stunted step backwards, stumbling slightly. Mikey appeared behind him as if from nowhere, wrapping his arms around Frank's waist, holding him upright. Gerard giggled again, closing the distance once more, grinding their hips together gently. Frank's eyelids fluttered as he bit back a moan.

Gerard grinned, pressing close and kissing Frank gently, nipping at his lower lip. Frank's lips parted in a gasp, the brothers, working in near-psychic tandem, spun Frank around between them, and it was Mikey's tongue that invaded Frank's mouth. Gerard's hands trailed down, rubbing hard circles into Frank's hips, attaching his mouth to Frank's neck, sucking on the scorpion inked there.

Frank moaned into Mikey's mouth before both of the brothers stepped back, letting the smaller man struggle to hold his balance against the spike heels and the need trailing frigid fingers down his spine.

Gerard's voice was low. "What do you want, little Frankie?"

There was a moment's pause, Frank panting slightly as he considered. Finally, hanging his head in embarrassed shame, he spoke quietly towards the floor, kicking the toe of one of his shoes into the carpet. "I want you. I want you both."

Mikey met Gerard's eyes over Frank's shoulder, and the brothers moved in again, slipping arms around Frank's waist and chest, hands and palms smoothing, rubbing, trailing. Frank moaned, and the brothers spun him, Gerard capturing his mouth in a rough kiss as one of Mikey's hands made its way down to grope Frank through the thin veil of the skirt. The tiny guitarist twitched and practically _vibrated_ , hips rolling beneath Mikey's hand, begging for more. This prompted a chuckle from the younger Way, who tilted his head to trail his tongue along the edge of Frank's ear, whispering.

"You're pretty anxious, for all the protesting you did earlier." He groped Frank again to punctuate his words, and Frank moaned needily into Gerard's mouth, the noise reaching fever pitch as Gerard pulled away only to bite down on Frank's lip ring, hard. Gerard moved his mouth then to Frank's other ear, and the brothers near-clairvoyance came into play once more as they spoke in tandem, matched lustful whispers.

"Tell us what you want, little Frankie. Tell us everything you want."

Frank moaned again, every nerve on edge. Speaking roughly, more of a scream towards the ceiling, he offered himself up to the gods, on a silver platter no less. "I want you _both_. I want you both _in me_. Please!"

Gerard chuckled darkly, setting his hands to roaming over Frank's body again. "Oh, we're feeling kinky tonight, little Frankie?" His fingers threaded with Mikey's over Frank's crotch, the grip increasing, prompting another high-pitched moan from Frank.

"Please!"

Gerard rested his chin on Frank's shoulder, looking up at Mikey sweetly, both of them rubbing hard at Frank's cock as he spoke.

"I don't know about this. What do you think, Mikey? After all the whining he did earlier, should we do what he wants?"

Mikey tilted his head, pressing his lips to his brothers, tasting Gerard tinged with the coppery taste of Frank. "He was being quite the little bitch."

Frank shook his head, whimpering, hips rolling and twitching with need, knees going weak beneath him. "No, no, I'm sorry, please!"

Both brothers laughed at this, breathy giggles burning in Frank's mind like flames from the depths of hell.

"Sounds like he really wants this, Gerard."

"It _is_ his birthday..."

Frank's voice broke fever pitch, an ear-piercing shriek. " _Please_!"

The brothers pulled away from Frank, and the smaller man fell to the floor without their support, writhing slightly, whimpering a repeated mantra of ' _please please please_ '.

The brothers moved together over Frank, kissing each other with purpose, undressing each other at the same time. Truth be told, they were glad Frank had given them such an easy out, it was never fun trying to figure out who got their turn first.

They were bare before long, matched erections brushing together gently, prompting rough moans from them both. Frank, left alone on the floor, struggled with the bastard heels, voice rising to an obnoxious scream again, this time without words.

The brothers pulled apart, grinning matched wolfish grins, and stooped down in tandem, lifting Frank by his arms, dragging him over to the bed and bodily tossing him down. Mikey moved onto the bed after him, slipping behind him, pulling Frank's back to his chest, hooking his feet with Frank's before lying back, parting Frank's legs and holding his wrists down to the bed. Gerard moved in then, flipping up Frank's skirt and taking control. With great care, though no preparation, he took a hold of his brother's erection, stroking him a few times before working it into Frank. The tiny man squirmed, crying out. Mikey tightened his grip on Frank's wrists, holding him still despite his own mind spinning at Frank's heat and the effect Frank's squirming was having on him.

Gerard moved in next, pushing forward slowly, carefully. Mikey and Gerard both set their teeth into one of Frank's shoulders, aiming to stifle moans and cries; leaving Frank squirming without meaning too, screaming his throat raw, tears of both pleasure and pain trailing down his cheeks.

There was a long moment of stillness, both of the brothers moaning against the tiny cuts their teeth had formed in Frank's skin, trying to control their passion, so close to getting off already. Frank wriggled again, voice still a high pitched, almost feminine squeak. "Please, please, move, please!"

Gerard's words were a mere grumble against Frank's shoulder, almost a grunt. " _You_ have to do the moving, Frankie." Mikey moaned, grip on Frank's wrists loosening, head lolling back.

There was another tense pause before Frank's hips began to roll again. The brothers cried out in tandem, teeth fastening to Frank's skin once more as Frank screamed towards the ceiling, loud enough for anyone to hear, would they care to listen. The friction rose to burning temperatures in mere moments, the brothers groaning and cursing quietly, both on the edge of orgasm already.

Frank's hands scrabbled uselessly over his own stomach, but suddenly four hands were touching him all over, trailing fingertips, pressing palms, proper gripping and stroking and suddenly Gerard was coming, tearing his mouth away from Frank's shoulder to howl like an angel falling into the depths. Between the sudden lubrication and the sound of his brother screaming his vocal chords to shreds, Mikey got off just after, matching Gerard's screams, the pair of them twitching and writhing like two-cent whores.

Frank cried out again, tears dripping from his own cheeks to wet the sides of Mikey's face. As soon as the brothers calmed from their matched orgasmic high, they shifted, pulling out of Frank carefully. Mikey crawled out from beneath Frank's shivering form, the tiny man lost for words and simply whimpering, intense need tearing through his body and making him tense and completely out of his mind.

The brothers knelt on either side of Frank, looking at each other over the twitching boy before moving in on him again.

A tongue on either side of Frank's erection was just enough, and Frank's back arched, hips lifting off the bed as he came like never before, screaming until his throat protested with silence, copper taste thick in the back of his throat.

Frank slowly calmed, as the brothers lie down on either side of him, not bothering to clean up first. Nuzzling at Frank's neck, they pressed gentle kisses to the wounds they'd opened in his shoulders. All three of them were panting slightly, trying to catch their breath. Frank made a quiet murmured noise of spent content.

Brother clairvoyance made itself known once more, as they pressed matching kisses to Frank's cheeks, whispering in his ear.

"Happy birthday, little Frankie."

Frank mumbled again, eyes closing as he drifted away. "Happy birthday to me."

The brothers smiled, wrapped tightly around their little Frankie, their limbs all tangled, making a secure cage around the small man between them, still dressed like a harlot school girl, following him into restful sleep.


End file.
